Compañía
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Muchos no entenderían cómo es que la sola presencia de alguien puede ser capaz de ahuyentar tus temores... para la fortuna de Leonardo, él sí lo hará. Basado en TMNT 2012


**Hola, sé que no me he presentado mucho por aquí, pero solo vine a pasar el rato y dejarle este pequeño One-Shot que espero que les guste. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.** *Shora*

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos... ¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL SHOW!**

 **-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **COMPAÑÍA**

Su atención al televisor se ausentó, bajó la vista al tiempo que aprisionaba sus rodillas contra su pecho sosteniéndolas con sus brazos. Se acomodó en el sillón, con la única iluminación proveniente del aparato electrónico de recepción.

A altas horas de la noche, Leonardo no se había ido a dormir.

El insomnio se apoderó de él, los **miedos** rondaban en su mente impidiéndole caer en brazos de Morfeo. Por lo que se vio obligado a cambiar de canales por un largo rato. Uno que otro momento se detenía a ver ciertos programas que le llamasen la atención.

Pero solo uno en particular fue el que lo dejó sin aire.

En un reporte de noticias salió el anuncio estrella, en él se apreciaba como un detective logró resolver un caso que había archivado hace un par de años. Pero que un suceso le hizo reabrirlo.

Se trataba de un niño de 8 años desaparecido. El detective no había puesto mucho empeño en un principio desde que le avisaron del caso, pues lo más probable era que estuviera muerto luego de 24 horas posteriores al suceso.

Así que lo consideró muerto, pues carecía de pistas suficientes. Y los padres desistieron en su búsqueda.

Pasando ya 6 años, al detective le llegaron pedidos de ayuda de familiares cuyos niños se habían perdido. Todo encajaba con el ambiente del caso archivado.

El final fue muy inesperado, luego de la cooperación del FBI, se descubrió que una adulta pareja de casados los había estado hurtando con el propósito de convertirlos en sus esclavos. De alguna forma, ambos disfrutaban de torturarlos hasta que no puedan más.

Pero el caso del niño estaba más que unido a ellos, con el pasar de los años, el ahora joven se había adaptado al ambiente en el que vivía con esas personas, aceptando cada tortura con un fingido gusto pero siempre leal a sus amos.

Nunca pidió ayuda, dejó de intentarlo.

Lo más triste fue que su sentido humano aún estaba vivo, por lo que en un determinado momento defendió a uno de los menores de un latigazo por parte de su amo. Ese acto le provocó al joven una tortura de golpes con el mismo material con el que defendió al niño.

Los policías y el detective lo encontraron maltrecho, con muy pocas opciones de vivir.

Lograron rescatar a los pequeños.

Pero el joven no tuvo la misma suerte.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de que todos estos años su hijo estaba vivo se sintieron los peores seres humanos del mundo.

Y su dolor aumentó al saber que falleció.

Leonardo pudo ver como la madre se desgarraba en llanto, balbuceando suposiciones sobre lo que su pequeño habrá tenido que padecer y ellos sin hacer nada. En cambio el padre, estaba más que pálido, pero sufría por dentro.

Esa triste historia dejó a líder de azul muy pensativo, saber que aún existía la esclavitud en este mundo era algo que trataba de digerir lo más calmado posible.

Pues quería creer que el mundo no era tan cruel como pensaba.

Se equivocó.

—Leo, deberías de haberte ido a dormir ya.

El recién nombrado casi salta del susto, se había hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su hermanito salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia él.

—¡Mikey, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Este sonrió divertido, darle estas sorpresas al mayor podría convertirse en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pues la expresión que tuvo Leonardo fue digna de inmortalizar si hubiera tenido una cámara consigo.

—Lamento haber usado mis poderosas técnicas de ninja contra ti —Se sentó a un costado, con ese aire vanidoso que acababa de adaptar—. Había olvidado que nadie podía sentir mi presencia cuando me uno a las sombras.

El líder solo le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Como una pequeña venganza le jaló el moño de su bandana con tal fuerza que el menor cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

—¡Auch! —Se reincorporó— Oye, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Oh, cielos hermanito —habló con una curiosa voz fingida—. Lamento haber usado mis poderosas técnicas de ninja contra ti.

Ahora el de la mirada de reproche era Mikey.

—Sí, ya entendí. No te volveré a asustar, hermanote —comentó. Recostando su caparazón en el sillón.

Leonardo solo sonrió.

Aunque su tristeza haya aumentado después de ver las noticias, no quería preocupar al de naranja, por lo que evitaba hacer contacto visual ya que sabía que Miguel Ángel era de esos que con solo verte sabían cómo se encontraba tu estado de ánimo.

Lástima que no lo pudo hacer mejor.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que tienes, Leo? —lo miró, no estaba sorprendido, había notado el tenso estado de su hermano mayor desde antes de presentarse ante él y darle un buen susto.

Cerrando sus ojos con frustración, la tortuga de azul meditaba si empezar a hablar o no.

Porque... bueno, charlar con Mikey de cosas que le molestaban era algo que nunca había hecho. Aunque sea el más sensible de los 4, prefería guardarse sus problemas para él, o en el mejor de los casos Splinter era su confidente y buen consejero.

Pero el destino decidió otro rumbo.

—No es nada malo —bajó su mirada, empezando a jugar con sus dedos—, es solo que acabo de ver un reporte muy feo en las noticias y... creo que hubiera preferido no haberlo visto.

Aún sin apreciarlo, Leo sabía que los enormes ojos de Mikey lo miraban con atención, juraría que por unos momentos sintió un aura comprensiva emanar de él.

Era extraño.

—Y... ¿de qué se trataba? —oyó su voz, con tono bajo, pero audible.

Volteo su mirada para verlo, de repente una visión llegó hacia él, tal vez sea su paranoia a causa de su instinto de líder protector, pero en ella vio a sus hermanos siendo tratados de una manera horrible, ellos trabajaban siempre al servicio de una sombra que no distinguía el rostro, dormían en el suelo frío, sus miradas apagadas y lo peor eran sus cuerpos ensangrentados por tantas heridas en ellos.

Por un segundo se estremeció. El niño no dijo nada aunque lo haya notado, solo seguía mirando a su hermano, sabía que no era momento de hablar hasta que él empiece.

—De… —comenzó a hablar—. Trataba de un caso sobre la esclavitud, capturaron a una pareja de esposos que se dedicaban a robar niños y hacerlos sus esclavos, a los pobres los torturaban siempre. Aunque no hayan hecho nada malo.

Los ojos de Miguel Ángel por poco y se humedecían. Era fácil llevarlo hasta ese estado.

—Yo... no, no lo sabía —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Sonrió de lado, Leonardo se esperaba algo como eso.

Así que para calmarlo sobó su cabeza con su mano suavemente. Eso siempre solía confortarlo.

—Es porque acababa de salir en las noticias —le dijo, pudo apreciar cómo el niño se tranquilizaba un poco. Suspiró—, si te preocupan los niños pues déjame decirte que ya los salvaron y ahora están felices con sus familias.

Aliviado estuvo al recibir una sonrisa por parte del menor.

Después de eso, Mikey se levantó un poco para acercarse más a su hermano con el propósito de recostarse en sus piernas. Leo se sorprendió un poco por su reciente acción.

—Me alegra saber eso —susurró, aún sonriente. Cerrando sus ojos posteriormente.

No sabía por qué de repente se sentía así, cuando llegó el menor eliminó como por arte de magia todas sus preocupaciones, haciéndolo gozar del presente sin siquiera pensar en nada más.

Era agradable. Aunque no sea permanente.

Solo se lo quedó mirando por un largo rato en lo que Mikey se quedaba dormido, acarició su cabeza una vez más. Como si fuera un acto de agradecimiento por su compañía. De alguna forma, bastaba solo su presencia para animar a todos, no importa lo que hiciera o cómo es que lo hiciera.

Momentos como este eran en los que añoraba tener en su familia a alguien como Miguel Ángel. Aunque sea impertinente en la mayoría de los casos y carezca de la sutileza necesaria en las misiones. De todos modos era su hermano, y al igual que con Rafa y Donnie, Leonardo no podía vivir sin ellos.

El solo pensarlo era revivir sus peores pesadillas.

—Leo —la voz de su hermano resonó en su mente una vez más, claro, casi balbuceaba por el sueño.

—¿Sí?

—No va a pasarnos nada— le dijo con total seguridad—. No te preocupes.

Esa frase lo dejo desconcertado. _¿Cómo pudo…?_

No lo entendía, esa información solo la sabía él y Splinter.

¿Él ya estaba enterado?

El infierno que temía vivir, sus miedos… habían surgido antes de ver las noticias, surgieron antes de que los Triceratons aparecieran para sumergirlos en la pesadilla de ver destruir su mundo, surgieron mucho antes de que siquiera supieran del Kraang o Destructor.

Surgieron antes de que pensaran en salir a la superficie.

Pues, de algún modo, siempre estuvieron ahí.

Leonardo se sentía muy expuesto, era muy bochornoso para él hacerle saber a sus hermanos que tenía ese tipo de emociones, pues era de esos que guardaban apariencias solo para no preocupar al resto.

Su corazón le latía con mucha rapidez, una gota de sudor resbaló por el costado de su frente.

Al chico casi se le va el alma al sentir la mano de Mikey sostener la suya con firmeza, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Sabía lo que quería decirle. Y no podía estar más feliz.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Con su otra mano comenzó a sobar la cabeza de su hermanito, de esa forma poder lograr arrullarlo.

Lo había olvidado, aunque no sigan sus órdenes la mayoría de las veces, sus hermanos siempre estarían allí para él, para apoyarlo siempre que en realidad lo necesite. Y como líder, debía confiar en que su equipo podía cuidarse solo, incluso en los peores casos.

Ellos ya no eran esos niños de 6 años que consideraban una aventura peligrosa el salir de casa solos.

Crecieron ya.

De alguna forma, agradecía que su hermanito le haya hecho recordarlo, lo agradecía tanto, porque así pudo lograr a calmar los fantasmas de sus **miedos** , los cuales ya se alejaban gracias a la extrovertida luz.

Lo mejor es que no parecían regresar.

Al fin, el sueño empezaba a invadirlo. Le vendría bien recuperar la noche perdida, o más bien madrugada.

 _Si no había nada qué temer._

Con el cuidado de no molestar al niño, el cual aún seguía pegado a él, el líder se recostó en el sofá. A pesar de su personalidad estricta y seria, solo por esta vez no era molesto dormir así.

Luego pensaría en lo mucho que Rafa se burlaría de él cuando despierte y los vea así.

El menor se acomodó en el regazo de su hermano mayor, no había necesidad de una manta. Ninguno podía sentir frío.

Entre sus pensamientos, Mikey estaba más que satisfecho. Pues había logrado devolverle la confianza a su hermano, no le gustaba verlo preocupado, ni a él ni a los demás.

Lo detestaba porque siempre terminaba por alejarlos ya que todos se encerraban en su mundo, y se olvidaban de quiénes tenían a su costado.

— _Gracias..._ —fue lo último que escuchó salir de los labios del líder.

¿Cómo es que la sola presencia de alguien especial podía hacerte olvidar de la realidad que te rodea en el mismo instante?

Quizás era magia. Una agradable magia fraternal.

Y entre sus sueños, el niño sonrió una vez más.

 **FIN**

 **-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **Muy bien, quizás no es lo mejor que haya hecho en mi vida, pero de verdad que no sé qué me pasa.**

 **Ahora cambié de PC y estoy hecha un loquerio por pasar mis archivos a esta máquina. T-T No me culpen si no actualizo rápido Mi Peor Error. XD Aún no compré el condenado Anti Virus. TvT**

 **Besitos, y que tengan un buen día, mañana, tarde o madrugada!**


End file.
